My Immortal
by alwayslove4u
Summary: B/A 4EVER


Title: My Immortal  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, Joss does.  
  
An: B/A all the way.  
  
Summary: Angel becomes human, but the PTB tell him that he is not allowed to have contact with Buffy for a year and a half. It's kind of corny after I read it, but hey.  
  
Lyrics: Artist: Evanescence Song: My Immortal. (I pick up this CD and haven't put it down since I bought it.)  
On a beach some where.  
* I'm so tired of being here*  
Why does the world want me to suffer? After everything that I've been through it can at least allow me a bit of happiness for once of even twice in my life. My life tends to get harder every year that I'm on this planet. It has been a year and a half since I've last seen my lover. We put everything aside to be together just to have it ripped apart again. I miss him so much. I know I'll see him soon. It's just a matter of time.  
  
"Mama.  
*Suppressed by all of my childish fear*  
" Are you kidding me?"  
"No, I 'm really am." Angel pulled Buffy towards him and kissed her gently on the lips. She felt the warm air roll out of his mouth and onto her lips as he deepened their kiss.  
"I'm so happy for you and us." She looked up into his deep brown eyes and smiled. The expression on his face told her that something was wrong.  
*And if you ever leave I wish that you would leave*  
"Something tells me that the expression on your face doesn't mean happy things for us." She looked in his eyes once more, but still saw the blank expression.  
" What is it? Please tell me before I get my hopes up."  
*Because your presence still lingers here*  
"Maybe you should sit down." He pulled her down to sit next to him on the bed. He picks up her hands and kisses them softly. A small teardrop falls down from Buffy's eyes onto his hand. Angel looks up and wipes the next one before it can fall down.  
*And it won't leave me alone*  
  
"Baby, before I say anything just let me tell you first that I love you. I love you more than my life it self and I would do anything you ask of me. After tonight if I want to stay human I can't be with you for a year and a half.  
"WHY?" Buffy interrupted him before he could explain it to her.  
"I really don't know. The PTB just told me. They didn't really give me an explanation of why either."  
"I don't know what to say." She looked down at their hands and noticed that they were still joined together.  
"It not like we haven't spent that amount of time apart with out seeing each other." Buffy couldn't answer. She just continued to stair at their hands.  
"So were back to that mature plan again? Maybe it's for the best, who knows?  
"It may seem like a long time love, but they didn't say I couldn't write you. It's just that I can't actually see you."  
*These wounds won't seem to heal*  
I didn't say another word after that. I kissed Angel. He looked at me and knew what I wanted.  
"Make love to me." I whispered softly into his ear.  
I lay down gently on the bed wanting to savior this moment for as long as I could. Angel looks at me and smiles. He climbs on top of me and we start kissing.  
  
*This pain is just too real*  
I love to remember that moment, but it ended when I awaken up the next morning and found my self alone. On his pillow there was red rose and a small note.  
*There's just too much that time cannot erase*  
Buffy,  
  
I love you so much know that always. I don't know where I'm going, but I will be back. Our life will be great then. Till we meet again my love  
  
Always Yours Angel  
I lie there and cry.  
*When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears*  
That was the hardest night of me life. I didn't want to believe anything that had happened that night. It still hurts. After slaying had ended I didn't know my place any more. I soon found it a few days later.  
*When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears*  
"Ms. Summers you having a baby."  
"Are you sure?" Buffy looked up into Dr. Hale's eyes with hope and fear.  
"Yes. I'm sure. Is there a father in the child life?" Buffy looked up at his question.  
"It's just that we have to give options about child birth unplanned or planned.  
"Oh, I see. Yes there is a father who will be surprised yet thrilled." The Dr. smiled as she saw the happiness in her patient's eyes.  
*And I've held your hand through all of these years, but you still have all of me*  
Dear Angel, It's hard to put this down on paper when I really want to say this to you in person. I'm pregnant.. I know it's a bit of a shock at first, but it's true. You gave me a beautiful gift when you left. I love you so much and wish you were here staring into my eyes. I'm sorry that the paper is wet. I couldn't help myself. I love you..  
  
Buffy  
*You used to captivate me by your resonating light*  
I seemed to be getting bigger everyday after that. I'd craved weird things sometimes. Late at night I lie up in bed and think what it would be like if Angel was with me. It's hard to have the love of you life leave, but to have his child grow inside of you and him not be there is even harder. I remember that a letter had come for me that day. I sat up that night and kept reading it over and over in till I cried myself to sleep.  
*But now I'm bound by the life you left behind, your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams, your voice it chased away all the sanity in me*  
Dearest love, I can't believe that in so little time your going to be having my child. I have wanted you to bear my children and now you will. I know that it is incredible hard to do it alone. I'm sorry that I'm not there. I wish I were there. Everything that will happen for us will be perfect and I'll make sure of that. I love you. Please send me the video when the baby is born. Tell he or she that their daddy loves them. Till we meet again. I love you and our little one too.  
  
Always your Angel  
*These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real, there's just too much that time cannot erase*  
I can remember watching this type a thousand times. I can remember every detail that appears on the scene. Buffy was lying on a hospital bed about to give birth to our child. Then it all ended when she came into the world. I find myself wetting my shirt with tears. Wanting to be there with my love, holding her hand and telling her that she's beautiful.  
*When you cried I'd wipe away all of you tears*  
I miss you Angel..  
*When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears*  
Please come home to me now, I miss you..  
*And I've held your hand through all of these years, but your still have all of me*  
I watch the sun go down and the waves rolling back into the ocean. I can't bear to think about the past year. I know that he will soon return to me. I have to have hope.  
*I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone and though you're still with me, I've been alone all along*  
It's getting cold, it time to leave. I turn towards the right of me to look for my child. She 's beautiful. Big blue eyes and hair jet black like Angel. I notice that a man is kneeling down talking to her.  
I run to her and grab her away from him. I hold her in my arms and look up to question why on earth are you messing with my baby. I open my mouth and nothing comes out.  
Angel  
I close the gap in between us and crush myself to him. I could feel the tears begin to fall. I hold onto him for dear never wanting to let him go again. 


End file.
